


Intrigued

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Renjun, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, flower crown renjun, fuck sm managers, kinky but less than my other stories, renjun needs love, switch jaemin, ten is a whole dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Jaemin and Renjun are dating but their hyung Ten intrigues them. Ten is a cafe owner.





	1. Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. Why are you starting yet another story? Sorry when ideas come I put them to use.

Renjun held Jaemin’s hand with one hand and the other moved to fix his hair and the flower crown that sat atop it. They were on their way to school but they always stopped at their hyung’s cafe to help him open up and to get a drink before class.

They arrived just as Ten was pushing the door open and he smiled when he saw them. “Hey babies.” He said grinning as they both immediately flushed. “Hyung we’re both eighteen now.” Renjun whines. “Yeah we’re not babies anymore.” Jaemin says.

”Don’t remind me.” Ten says rolling his eyes as he started up the machines. Jaemin grabbed a mop and Renjun grabbed a towel to wipe the booths and tables down. Ten turned on some music and they all laughed and danced for a while. “Oh we have to go.” Jaemin says seeing the time.

”Come on. Thanks as always boys.” Ten says sliding them both their respective coffee favorite and grabbing his keys. It was their routine. The boys would come before opening time help Ten set everything up. He’d make them a drink and drive them to school and then open the shop for the day when he got back.

”Of course Hyung. You do this all alone it’s the least we could do.” Renjun says. “Did Jaemin pick you more flowers or is this an old flower crown?” Ten asks as they get in the car. “Nana brought me flowers this morning and I made it before we came to help you.” Renjun says.

Jaemin grins and leans over to press a kiss to Renjun’s cheek. Of course the boy goes red immediately. When Ten stops in front the school he gives them a smile. “I don’t need help after school okay? Those are what my employees are for. Hang with your friends.” He tells them.

He knows they won’t listen.

”See you later Hyung.” Jaemin says. “Yeah see you Hyungie.” Renjun says as they get out the car. “Bye babies.” Ten responds before driving off once they’ve gotten all their things.

Renjun and Jaemin meet Jeno, Donghyuck, Mark, And Chenle at the front gate. “We’re you with hyung again?” Jeno asks to which Renjun nods. “Oh is that a new flower crown?” Donghyuck asks perking up at the sight. “Yeah but I made you one too Hyuckie. And Sungie.” Renjun says.

Mark has one arm wrapped around Jeno and the other wrapped around Donghyuck and he’s glaring but they don’t see who it’s towards until they hear him. “Sissy number one Sissy number two and Sissy number three. You’re all here today.” The voice says.

Jaemin literally has to grab Mark all while trying to restrain himself from doing the same when Mark moves forward. “Juenchyol insult my boyfriend or my friends one more time and watch I break your neck.” Mark says.

The other boy falters a bit but recovers. “Who says I’m scared of you Lee?” Juenchyol asks smirking. Mark steps forward again. “I’m not asking you to be scared of me I just want you to know that if your homophobic ass insults my boyfriend again I will beat you up.” Mark says.

”It’s not my fault they want to be girls. I’m not homophobic.” Juenchyol says. “Actually that’s not how that works honey. We don’t wear girl clothing we only wear flower clowns which big deal so what? And the fact that it bothers you means you are homophobic. So not only are you an asshole, homophobic, and a bit sexist, you’re also in denial.” Donghyuck says.

”You forgot a sleaze, scum, whore, douchebag, racist, xenophobic, and a class a dick rider. How can you hate us but not our boyfriends?” Jisung says.

”Oh and overall you’re a no good bully. Picking on people who you think are weaker newsflash just because I’m a bit more in touch with my feminine side doesn’t mean I won’t kick your teeth down your damn throat.” Renjun adds.

The boy stands there confused as they seven of them start to walk away. “Were those insults?” He asks himself. “Anyways yes we helped Hyung out this morning.” Renjun says. “Don’t we always?” Jaemin asks smiling.

”I miss hyung. Let’s go there after school.” Mark says before kissing both Jeno and Donghyuck softly. “I gotta go to class. Be safe okay. Tell me if anything happens.” He says. “Of course.” Jeno says smiling as he watches his boyfriend leave. 

“Everyone in for the cafe after school?” Chenle asks receiving collective nods he smiles. “Okay Jisungie And I are going to head to class. We’ll all ride with Hyung when he comes to pick you two up.” He says to Jaemin.

Jaemin nods and kisses Renjun on the lips softly before they all headed to their separate classes. Donghyuck, Jeno, And Renjun has class together while Chenle and Jisung has class together as well. Jaemin had PE first block though and the other boys his age had passed that class already.

When he walked in he could feel eyes on him. Jaemin knew he was hot but he also knew that the whole school knew he had a boyfriend. He looked up and sure enough a pair of eyes stared back at him.

”Jaeminnie Oppa.” The girl said walking towards him. Jaemin grimaced. “Jisoo What’s up?” He asked. She smiled. “What are you doing after school today?” She asks playing with her hair. “Probably fucking my boyfriend while BTS baepsae is playing in the background.” Jaemin says shrugging.

Jisoo froze and Jaemin smirked. “Why did you need something?” He asks. “N-No Oppa.” She says. Jaemin winks and then heads to the locker room to get dressed.

The whole crew doesn’t meet up again until lunch period. With the exception of Mark, Chenle, And Jisung. Since lunch was spilt by grades and Mark was a senior while Jisung and Chenle were Freshman.

At the end of the day they all piled into Ten’s car a few of them having to sit on each other’s laps. Ten drove them to the cafe and they all rushed in. They sat at a table in the far back.

Ten already knew what they wanted by now so they didn’t even have to order. Jaemin’s phone ring and he excused himself to take the call. It was his mom. “Hello?” He answered.

”Nana. Your father and I’s flight has been delayed. We have to stay another week for work. I sent some money to your bank account for food and things.” She says. Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Yes ma’am.” He says sighing.

”I’m sorry honey. I know we’ll miss your first game but we’ll make it up to you.” She says. “Mom I don’t play basketball anymore.” Jaemin informs. “Oh right. I have to go honey. I love you.” She says.

”I love you too mom.” Jaemin says. The line goes dead and he sighs before heading back to his seat. “What’s wrong Min?” Mark asks. “Mom is staying in Paris for another week. It shouldn’t still make me sad but it does. I should be used to it but I’m not.” He says sadly lying his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

”No one gets used to not having there parents around.” Renjun says. “Hyung is having his boyfriend over tonight so I can’t stay there. I’ll come to your house to keep you company.” Renjun offers. “I kind of don’t want to be at home at all. I may just book a hotel.” Jaemin shrugs.

”So much hassle. You guys can spend the night with me.” Ten says sitting their food and drinks on the table. “You don’t have to hyung.” Jaemin says quick to object. “An Jaemin doesn’t want my cooking?” Ten says in a dramatic voice.

”Of course hyung we just don’t want to bother you.” Renjun says. “I live alone you guys won’t be a hassle.” Ten says sitting next to the two. “If you’re completely sure than okay. We’ll be back at the cafe tonight right before closing after we get our clothes.” Jaemin says.

Ten smiles and kisses them both on the forehead. “Things will get better for both of you okay. Just hold on.” He says before heading back to the kitchen to bake more food for the cafe. Jaemin and Renjun both turn red from the kiss. “Hyung likes you two.” Jisung says his voice teasing.

”Shut up. He’s being nice.” Jaemin says. “Hyung doesn’t let just anyone come to his house.” Donghyuck says. “It’s not like it’ll be the first time. We always stay at Hyung’s house.” Renjun says. “Exactly.” Chenle grins.

”He doesn’t kiss us on the forehead so why’d he do it to you two?” Jeno asks. “It was a comforting kiss.” Jaemin shrugs. “More like a you both are finally legal let’s fuck kiss.” Donghyuck snickers.

Renjun throws a macaroon at his head grinning when the boy winces. “Hyung doesn’t see us like that and besides we’re already dating so what’s the point?” Renjun asks.

”The point is we know you both aren’t opposed to polygamy. We know you both don’t mind us and Ten knows it too so even if you guys never said you were interested there’s a slight chance that he may have a shot.” Mark says.

”We’re eighteen and he’s twenty six that’s almost ten years.” Jaemin says frowning. “Does it matter?” Jeno asks. “Would you give up on someone because of their age?” He asks. “Well No but.” Renjun trails off. “My point exactly.” Jeno says.

”Let’s just drop the subject.”


	2. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun And Jaemin spend the night with their Hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me I’m going to update my old books too it’s just I have to get this out of my head first.

When they arrive back at the cafe Ten is closing up. He opens the door when he sees them and tells them to have a seat. “I’ll just clean up a little and then we can go.” He says. Jaemin immediately stands and starts to help despite Ten’s protests.

Renjun mops the floor while Jaemin and Ten shut the machines down and wipe tables. “I only have one bedroom so you guys can sleep with me or either the couch or the floor.” Ten says. “Is your bed big enough for the three of us?” Renjun asks and Ten grins at that.

“It fit Johnny, Lucas, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and me in the bed. So I think it’ll be fine with just us three.” Ten says as he locks the door to the shop. Jaemin and Renjun follow Ten to the car before they both get in. Jaemin takes the passenger seat while Renjun sits in the back.

They make it to the house shortly after since Ten lives super close by. Ten unlocks the door before leading them inside. “You guys can shower first and Ill start cooking.” Ten says. Jaemin gives Renjun a look before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

He drags Renjun to the bathroom before closing the door. “Do you think Hyung really likes us?” He whispers. Renjun shrugs. “Maybe. But I mainly think he looks at us like younger siblings. He has affection for us but like brotherly affection.” Renjun says.

”I see it more as fondness honestly. I think he does like us. He does so much for us.” Jaemin says. Renjun bites his lip before asking “Do you think that maybe the reason you think he likes us is because you want him to like us?” 

Jaemin blinks in surprise at that. “N-Not really no.” He says. Renjun grins. “You like Ten Hyung.” He teases and Jaemin turns beet red. “You do! Look how red you are.” Renjun giggles.

”Hey! I didn’t tease you when you had a crush on Johnny Hyung.” Jaemin pouts. Renjun pecks his lips sweetly. “Who didn’t have a crush on Johnny?” He asks. Jaemin shrugs. “Me.” He says. “But you have a crush on Mr. Chittaphon.” Renjun teases and Jaemin hits his shoulder.

”Dont call him that it makes him sound old.” Jaemin pouts. “I’ll shower first you can go help your crush cook.” Renjun says. Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly but heads out the door. “By the way, I like Hyung too.” Renjun says just as Jaemin slips out the door.

Jaemin tries to control his rapid heart beating as he heads to the kitchen. “Anything I can help with?” He asks. Ten jumps when he speaks before turning around clutching his chest. “You have light footsteps I didn’t hear you come in.” He says and Jaemin grins at that.

”Where’s Junnie?” Ten asks. “In the shower I’m going to get in after him and then you can shower or you can go first if you want.” Jaemin says. “It’s okay baby you can go first.” Ten says. Jaemin blushes. “You can chop all the vegetables.” Ten says.

He then goes back to making the rice for the kimchi fried rice he was making. Jaemin cuts the vegetables slowly not sure if he was cutting them right or not because Ten didn’t give him a specific way to cut it. “Need help baby?” Ten asks and Jaemin blushes and nods.

Ten smiles sweetly before placing his hand over Jaemin’s and cutting it the way he wanted it to be cut. Jaemin feels his heart rate speed up again and his ears go red. He admired how unaffected Ten was at this moment. His eyes got even wider when he saw Renjun standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

”I want to learn how to cut vegetables Hyung? Minnie you can shower now.” Renjun says sending his boyfriend a wink. Ten straightens up and beckons Renjun over before repeating the process as Jaemin ran to the bathroom to shower.

Renjun helped him finish cooking dinner and when Ten had finished setting the table Jaemin came downstairs shirtless. “Hyung do you have a shirt I can wear? Renjun forgot his so I let him wear mine. I don’t mind sleeping shirtless but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jaemin says blushing.

Renjun grins at that. “I like your shirts that why I never bring my own. You should know by now.” Renjun says. Ten shrugs. “I don’t mind how you sleep as long as you aren’t completely naked because germs but like if you sleep in only a shirt or only boxers I don’t really care but if you wanna wear my shirt so bad go grab one.” Ten says.

Jaemin bites his lip before looking at Renjun. “I think I’ll go grab a shirt.” He says. Ten nods before starting to plate the food. When Jaemin comes downstairs Renjun coos our loud. “I thought I was cute in big clothes but you are sexy. Hyung you should let him steal your clothes more often.” Renjun says.

Jaemin and Ten both flush but Ten recovers quicker. “As long as you bring them back to be washed I don’t care.” He says. They eat after that and when they’re done Renjun has to force Ten to let him wash the dishes while he showers.

Jaemin and Renjun cuddle in Ten’s bed until Ten comes out of the shower naked. He’s a bit shameless however. Either that or he doesn’t see them. Not until he puts on his shirt and turns towards the bed. “How long have you guys been there?” He asks. “Long enough to know although you’re short you’re pretty big.” Renjun shrugs making Jaemin slap his arm.

Ten chuckles. “Sorry I figured you guys would be downstairs. Slide over so I can get in.” Ten says as Jaemin lifts the covers back for him. “No one ever cuddles you Hyung so we’re going to cuddle the life out of you tonight.” Renjun says moving so that Ten was in the middle of them both. Ten smiles at that.

”I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
